1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a method of controlling a game machine, an information storage medium, and a program distribution device and method. The present invention more particularly relates to a technique for protecting a controller (pressure sensitive controller) for providing a digital value in a predetermined range in accordance with the force pressing a button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While generally only digital signals indicating whether a button is pressed or not can be provided from a controller in conventional game machines, the game machines becoming more widespread these days are provided with a pressure sensitive controller capable of providing digital signals indicating not only whether or not a button is pressed, but also how strongly the button is pressed.
On the game machines provided with such a pressure sensitive controller, a player may get so enthusiastic about the game that he/she may press the button too strongly. When the button is continually pressed with an excessive force, the pressure sensitive controller may break.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above-described problems, and an object thereof is to provide a game device, a method of controlling a game machine, an information storage medium, and a program distribution device and method, capable of preventing a player from applying an excessive force to a button on a pressure sensitive controller.
In order to solve the above-described problems, a game device according to one aspect of the present invention comprises a controller for supplying one of digital values in a predetermined range in accordance with a force pressing a button, wherein the predetermined range includes a response range in which at least some of the digital values smaller than a predetermined threshold fall, and a response limit range in which the digital value at the predetermined threshold or greater falls, and the device further comprises output control means for providing a response output whose content is changed in accordance with a change in the digital value supplied from the controller when the digital value falls in the response range, and providing a response limit output having content change, in accordance with the digital value, that is limited when the digital value falls in the response limit range.
A method of controlling a game machine according to the present invention is a method of controlling a game machine comprising a controller for supplying one of digital values in predetermined range in accordance with a force pressing a button, wherein a response output whose content is changed in accordance with a change in the digital value supplied from the controller is provided when the digital value falls in a response range, a response limit output having a content change in accordance with the digital value that is limited is provided when the digital value falls in the response limit range, at least some of the digital values smaller than a predetermined threshold fall in the response range, and the digital value at the predetermined threshold or greater falls in the response limit range.
An information storage medium according to the present invention is an information storage medium used for storing a program for allowing a computer connectable to a controller for supplying one of digital values in a predetermined range in accordance with a force pressing a button to function as a game device, wherein the information storage medium contains a program configured so that: a response output whose content is changed in accordance with a change in the digital value supplied from the controller is provided when the digital value falls in a response range, a response limit output whose content change in accordance with the digital value is limited is provided when the digital value falls in the response limit range, at least some of the digital values smaller than a predetermined threshold fall in the response range, and the digital value at the predetermined threshold or greater falls in the response limit range.
A program distribution device according to the present invention is a program distribution device for distributing a program for allowing a computer connectable to a controller for supplying one of digital values in a predetermined range in accordance with a force pressing a button to function as a game device, wherein the program is configured so that: a response output whose content is changed in accordance with a change in the digital value supplied from the controller is provided when the digital value falls in a response range, a response limit output whose content change in accordance with the digital value is limited is provided when the digital value falls in the response limit range, at least some of the digital values smaller than a predetermined threshold fall in the response range, and the digital value at the predetermined threshold or greater falls in the response limit range.
A program distribution method according to the present invention is a program distribution method for distributing a program for allowing a computer connectable to a controller for supplying one of digital values in a predetermined range in accordance with a force pressing a button to function as a game device, wherein the program is configured so that: a response output whose content is changed in accordance with a change in the digital value supplied from the controller is provided when the digital value falls in a response range, a response limit output whose content change in accordance with the digital value is limited is provided when the digital value falls in the response limit range, at least some of the digital values smaller than a predetermined threshold fall in the response range, and the digital value at the predetermined threshold or greater falls in the response limit range.
According to the present invention, a digital value in a predetermined range is supplied from a controller. The digital value corresponds to the force pressing a button on the controller. The predetermined range includes a response range and a response limit range. At least some of the digital values smaller than a predetermined threshold fall in the response range, while digital values at the predetermined threshold or greater fall in the response limit range. The predetermined threshold may be determined based on, for example, the allowable maximum pressing force applied by a user to the controller in light of protection of the controller and on the corresponding digital value. According to the present invention, when a digital value falling within the response range is supplied from the controller, a response output whose content is changed in accordance with a change in the digital value is provided. More specifically, as long as the player presses a button on the controller so as to supply a digital value within the response range, an output whose content is in accordance with the pressing force is provided. On the other hand, when a digital value in a response limit range is supplied from the controller, a response limit output whose content change in accordance with the digital value is limited is provided. For example, the digital value supplied from the controller is not related to the displayed image. Thus, when the button on the controller is pressed to supply a digital value in the response limit range, the output content will not be in accordance with the force pressing the button, thereby preventing the player from applying an excessive force to the button. The output may be provided in the form of, for example, speech, image, vibration, and the like.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the response limit output is an output whose content does not change in accordance with a change in the digital value, and is identical to the content of the response output corresponding to the maximum value of the response range. As a result, when the value exceeds the response range, the change in output content in accordance with the force pressing the button is stopped, and the output content corresponding to the maximum value of the response range is maintained, thereby preventing the player from applying an excessive force to the button.
A game device according to the present invention is a game device comprising a controller for supplying one of digital values in a predetermined range in accordance with a force pressing a button, wherein the predetermined range includes a response range in which at least some of the digital values smaller than a predetermined threshold fall, and a response limit range in which the digital value at the predetermined threshold or greater falls, and the device further comprises display control means for displaying a response image changed in accordance with a change in the digital value supplied from the controller when the digital value falls in the response range, and displaying a response limit image whose change in accordance with the digital value is limited when the digital value falls in the response limit range.
According to the present invention, a digital value within a predetermined range is supplied from a controller, and the digital value is in accordance with the force pressing a button on the controller. The predetermined range includes a response range and a response limit range. At least some of the digital values smaller than a predetermined threshold fall in the response range, while digital values at the predetermined threshold or greater fall in the response limit range. The predetermined threshold may be determined based on, for example, the allowable maximum pressing force applied by a player to the controller in light of protection of the controller and on the corresponding digital value. According to the present invention, when a digital value falling within the response range is supplied from the controller, a response image changing in accordance with a change in the digital value is displayed. More specifically, as long as the player presses the button on the controller so as to supply a digital value within the response range, an image in accordance with the pressing force is displayed. On the other hand, when a digital value in the response limit range is supplied from the controller, a response limit image whose change in accordance with the digital value is limited is displayed. For example, the digital value supplied from the controller will not be related to the displayed image. Thus, when the button on the controller is pressed to supply a digital value in the response limit range, the image will not be displayed in accordance with the force pressing the button, thereby preventing the player from applying an excessive force to the button.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the response limit image is an image which does not change in accordance with a change in the digital value, and is identical to the response image corresponding to the maximum value of the response range. As a result, when the digital value exceeds the response range, the change in image in accordance with the force pressing the button is stopped, and the response image corresponding to the maximum value of the response range is maintained, thereby preventing the player from applying an excessive force to the button.
In such an application, the response range may be divided into a plurality of sub ranges, and the display control means may display, when the digital value supplied from the controller falls in any of the plurality of sub ranges, an image corresponding to the sub range, and may display an image corresponding to the sub range in which the maximum value of the response range falls when it falls in the response limit range. As a result, a player is presented with an image in accordance with the pressing force when the digital value within the response range is supplied, and with an image corresponding to the digital value at the upper limit of the response range when the digital value in the response limit range is supplied. In other words, the image gradually changes by increasing the pressing force applied to the button by the player, and, when an excessive force is applied to the button, an image corresponding to the digital value at the upper limit of the response range continues to be displayed. Consequently, the player is prevented from applying an excessive force. By setting the response limit range wider than any of the plurality of sub ranges, protection of the controller can further be ensured.